Back-alley blues
by Lazyfassafran
Summary: As Castiel,22, finds a beaten and broken senior, Dean, he takes him into his home, not suspecting anything to come from helping him and how much of this boy there is to fix. Rated M for abuse/bullying/smut in later chapters, Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!**

 **For the first time ever, I need to admit that I don't own any of these characters mentioned, as they're all the creation of Eric Kripke! I hope you enjoy my first published fanfiction on this site, please leave comments to tell me what I need to do for you guys! I'm hoping for this to be a long fanfiction, and will be updating whenever I'm free! Enjoy! WARNINGS - Bullying/abuse/smut in later chapters.**

* * *

Dean stumbled backwards, his consciousness fading. He cursed himself as he continued to grip onto the metal bar stool, his vision furring.

As a senior, it was his job to 'set an example' as many of his teachers put it - so he was. As a group of freshman stared at him in some back ally bar, he decided it was in their best interest to see how much alcohol one senior could chug - to show them how it's done. This plan however, started to go, as Dean would put it, 'tits up' as the 7 shots and a hell of a lot of tequila sent him, well, tits up.

'Dean, Dean, Dean... I knew you couldn't handle your booze' Crowley, a senior (who's repeated 12th grade so many times Dean really thought he shouldn't be called a senior in that respect anymore) mocked, as he gripped the underside of Dean's armpits, dragging him to his feet. Dean struggled against the man's hands, however the state Dean was in, he wasn't even sure he could keep himself standing, let alone start a fight.

'What you...hear Crowley?' Dean asked, failing to make his mouth say the words that were forming just as fluently in his head. He tried to make himself seem as big as he could, however the only thing he had succeeded in doing was falling, as he lurched forwards, grabbing hold of the wooden bar table infront of him.

'I thought me and my buddies deserved a little show with our meal, and heard a couple of freshman talking about how the 'amazing Dean Winchester' was drinking himself under the table.' and sure enough, as Dean looked past the three Crowleys standing above him, he saw 2? no, 3 more seniors standing behind him, the ones that usually spent their free periods terrorising the younger grades in the school toilets - harrasing them for possesions and on the odd occasion - just for fun. Dean recognised one of them to be Alastair, who had a strange smile plastered on his face that worried Dean.

'G'way Crowley' Dean spoke, again trying to make himself seem intimidating as he stood up straight, but inevitably fell forward, leaving Dean bent rather ungracefully on yet another wooden bar table. He would've stayed there too, if it hadn't been for 2 of Crowley's 'buddies' hoisting him up and beginning to lead him to christ knows where. Dean pulled against the force of the two men, his eyes darting to find the freshmen that were once stood there, cheering him on as he drank himself into a happy abyss. Nada. They must've left the bar soon after Crowley entered, as an attempt to save themselves from more harrasment. Dean swore as he kicked against the two men who were leading him forward, out of the bar.

And then he was flying.

Well...flying being the graceful term for someone being thrown face first out of a bar and onto a cold, urine soaked pavement of the alley behind it. Dean struggled to his feet as the alcohol travelled round his system, his head buzzing from the impact.

'What - What y'want?' Dean angered at his childish words, the way his sentences disobeyed his mind. He took a protective stance, his fists raised above his face, trying not to show the way his legs were shaking from the strain of holding up his half - limp body and the fear he denied exsisted inside of him. He knew showing up to that sleazy bar was a bad idea, but hey, he was Dean Winchester, the founder of bad ideas.

'It's not _me_ that wants anything Dean' Crowley hissed, his friends staring holes into Dean as Crowley sauntered forwards towards him. Dean tried to throw a punch. It was intended to be a warning sign, a sort of 'back off' phrase in fist talk, however his reaction times slowed him, and Crowley easily managed to dodge the punch thrown at him, his own fist shooting up into Deans stomach. Dean wimpered and fell to his knees, biting his tongue to try and stop the shout of pain that wanted to escape his lips. Bile rose in his throat from a mixture of alcohol, a hard punch to the centre of his stomach and the fact that he had not eaten a proper meal in around 2 days. Dean looked up at Crowley, with hatred seemingly pouring out of his eyes, however, he decided it best to listen to whatever Crowley had to say and be done with it, he could really use a shower and some well earened rest.

'You see Dean' Crowley spat, as he walked towards Dean, grabbing his chin an arching it to face him. Dean had to stop himself from trying to hit the guy again, knowing himself that the end result would not be in his favour. 'You walk around like , trying to show everyone that you're something _special_ ' He dropped his chin, replacing the upwards force he put on it with a sidewards one as he struck Dean across the face, knocking him onto his side. Dean hissed in pain, his face evidently going to show a bruise in the morning. 'Well my buddies have a little news flash for you ladies' man, and it's going to be severe.'

Dean tried to force himself back onto his feet again, his muscles aching with every move.

'Crowley - don't' Dean tried to cover up his plead to make it sound like a warning, but only succeeded in stiffling a laugh out of Crowley as two of his friends walked towards Dean, grabbing his shoulders and pinning him to the hard floor. Alastair, wearing the same sickening grin as before sauntered over to Dean, wasting no time in bending down and releasng a cascade of anger fueled punches into Dean's stomach. He tried to bite his tongue to stop the shouts and wimpers trying to force their way out of his mouth, but with little success. Alastair was quick to pick up on what made Dean give the best reactions, and used that to his advantage.

Soon Dean was a bloody mess lying on the wet alley floor, each breath becoming harder to make as his nose was broken and mouth filled with his own congealed blood. Alastair stood up and looked at his finished work, smiling still.

Dean didn't notice when they had left, his thoughts lingering on his fading conciousness, muffling the intense, throbbing pain localising around his entire body.

* * *

Castiel walked around the back entrance of the bar, cursing his boss as he drags yesterdays trash to the dumpster outside. One day, Castiel thought, he'll get a place like this of his own. Not a bar - no, a tea shop, like the ones he saw when he travelled to England for one of the only holdays he's ever had. He'll hire his own staff, make MUCH more than minimum wage and - the best part - not have drunk customers drooling over him everytime he moved. He smiled, the idea soothing his once angry thoughts to ones of his future plans.

As Castiel rounded the corner he sighed - another drunk sleeping outside, blocking his path to the dumpster.

'Excuse me sir, I need you to wake up' he said as he started decreasing the disance between them. Advancing forwards, Castiel started to see more of the man. Faded jeans, a loose fitting plaid shirt with some band he's never heard of plastered on the front of the sleeping man's T-shirt.

Then he noticed his face.

Horrible bruises plastered every inch of skin he could see, the man's nose looked like someone hit him square in the face with a bat.

 _'Oh my..._ ' He couldn't get the words out as he ran over to the man, dropping the heavy bag of garbage near the entance of the alley. The closer he got to the man he the more he could make out - one fact being that this wasn't a man as he first assumed, but a teenager, couldn't of been more than 18.

'hold on, I'm calling an ambulance' Castiel reassured, as he knelt next to the boy, tipping his head to the side to aid his breathing. He could hear small rasping breaths as his shaking fingers dialed the numbers, hoping he wasn't too late to save the boy beaten to a bloody pulp infront of him.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading the first chapter! Please tell me your thoughts!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone,**

 **Back again for chapter 2, please tell me if I'm moving too fast with this fic, it would be much obliged!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Dean was in pain. His eyes were watering, his hands were shaking and he had no idea where in the hell he was.

He tried to remember what happened to make him feel like this, but all he could remember was the confusion...and the fear. Next to him, a robotic beeping noise wouldn't let up, and every other second it would go off without fail. A while ago - maybe a day? a week? He didn't remember, he tried to turn it off, but only had success in falling flat on his face, making a loud smacking sound on the cold, plastic floor and loosing his consciousness once again. He wasn't in the mood to make the same mistake, so he stayed put. Dean groaned, moving his hand past his throbbing nose and up to his eyes, rubbing them lightly to restore some type of vision - and he succeeded. The more he rubbed the further he could make out his surroundings. A hospital. He was in a hospital. When was the last time he got this luxury? When Sammy broke his arm and had to get a cast? When Dad...Dad.

'He's going to kill me' Dean spoke, his voice hoarse.

'No one's going to kill you here' Said a voice out of nowhere. Dean jumped up, throwing his hands forward in an attempt to block himself from whoever was there, and in his mind, whoever was trying to hurt him.

'Woah, kid calm down' suddenly hands were on him, pushing him back down. Dean was confused, and with each weak, feeble attempt at a punch he tried to throw at the mystery assilant, the more painful they became.

'Who the hell are you?!' Dean spat, his eyes once again adjusting to see a man infront of him. He had beautiful blue eyes and was wearing an...an apron?

'I'm Castiel, now please can you calm down? You're going to hurt yourself.' Dean slowly obliged, trusting the man's grip on his shoulder as he slunk back down, exhausted and in far more pain than before.

'How did I get here...and who actually are you?' Dean faced the man - Castiel - as he began to sit down by his bed, rubbing the short stubble on his face.

'I found you in an alley, behind The Old Bank bar. You were in a bad state so I called an ambulance. I work there - I think I remember you in there earlier the previous day, you had quite the drinking game going on.' Castiel smiled at Dean, a warm smile, one that made Dean feel safe.

'I don't...man, I don't remember that...' Dean rubbed at his eyes again and accidentaly hit his swollen nose - causing him to hiss in pain.

'Please be careful...'

'Dean' He interjected as he continued to feel around his nose, his mouth miming an intricate amount of swear words as he massaged around the edges.

 _'Dean._ Please be careful _Dean_. I wouldn't think that you would remember what happened, you were unconscious when I found you, if I didn't check I would've guessed you were dead.' Dean saw worry plastered on the man's face, and felt the worry radiating off of his.

'Hey Castiel - Cas, has anyone come to-' Dean was cut off by shouting from down the hall. He looked over to his door, and then back to Castiel.

'Nevermind...I think that answered my question. Could you tell the receptionist that it's cool they come in?' Dean looked at Castiel and gave him a classic Winchester smirk as Cas rose to his feet, looking questionably at the boy. Dean's eyes looked scared, like his mask couldn't reach above his nose.

'I'll make sure you know them. What do they look like?' Dean laughed at the question, which made Cas tilt his head to the side. He looked like a puppy, Dean thought, as his laugh turned into full throttle coughing.

'It's them alright, you'd be able to hear them from miles away.' Dean watched as Castiel walked out of the room, back straight and shoes squeaking on the plastic floor. His smile dropped slightly, as pain bubbled around his body.

* * *

Cas walked out of the room, noting the number before walking down the hall towards the shouting, which appeared to be getting louder every second. As he closed the distance betweeen himself and the reception area, he was able to see two very angry men, and a nervous, almost panicked boy.

'No, no, NO! What do I have to say to make you understand? HE IS MY SON. HE HAS TO BE HERE. WE'VE SCOURED EVERY. OTHER. HOSPITAL IN THIS GODDAMN STATE!' One of the men, the taller one with messy black hair shouted at the now terrified receptionist. The other man was slightly shorter, with a wirey brown beard and a muddy baseball cap. The person who most caught his eye was the kid. He looked around 14, and had a huge mop of hair, covering the most part off his face.

'S-sir, I'm sorry but we have no one in under the name Dean Sullivan. I'm afraid you'll have to loo-'

'You're looking for Dean? He's in room 702.' Cas walked up to the tallest man who, he was sure, had a bite worse than his bark.

'Why the hell do you know where _my_ son is? You put him in here?' John advanced towards Cas, his fist raised. Cas looked towards the shorter, bearded man for assistance, his back slowly edging its way towards the wall behind him. Luckily for Cas, the shorter man didn't have time for this.

'John, stop with that. We know where Dean is - hell I wouldn't care if a serial killer came to tell us the good news - follow the guy.' The bearded man nodded at Cas to lead the way, and followed in behind him, the receptionist gladly allowing them through.

* * *

 **I hope this chapter isn't too short andI hope you enjoyed! The next chapter should be published in hopefully a couple of days.**

 **Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I'm back with another update - I hope you enjoy!**

 **I need to admit that John isn't my favorite character in the series, and I'm sure you'll be able to see this!**

 **WARNINGS: ABUSE/BULLYING**

* * *

Dean shifted in the hospital bed, waiting for his father to come in and rip him a new one. He's always been taught how to fight, ever since his mother died John had grown harsh, distancing himself from the boys and drinking far too much to be a suitable care giver. Dean had to fight for Sammy, he had to fight or himself. He doubted his father would listen to the 4 against 1 scenario, or the fact that he was so drunk he could hardly stand...maybe he'd leave that story out.

He shifted his hand across his body to check the full scale of his injuries. He gathered he had a broken nose, and by the horrible sweaty feeling on his left leg he knew he had a cast on. The pain had died down slightly since he woke up and he knew that was definatley due to the IV bag full of God knows what hung almost empty on the rail next to him.

Since Dean had woken up, his brain had cleared. He rememebered what happened to him - and it wasn't pretty. Alastair beat the hell out of him, leaving no part of him free of pain. He remembered welcoming the terrible numbness when his breathing slowed, and he accepted whatever was about to happen to him - be it death or more punches when he awoke. Fear crept up his throat when he thought of how ready he was to give up and let go of all the humiliation and the pain. He cursed himself for being so selfish - what about Sammy? How could you stop the bullies from hurting him? How could you stop John?

Dean was dragged out of his thoughts by the sound of the door to his room clicking open - and familiar faces walking in. That guy - Cas - was in first, his head bowed slightly as he neglected his original place and instead slid to the side of the room. Next in was John, and Dean knew he was in trouble. His eyes were misted over with what looked like anger as he strolled over to the side of Dean's bed, gripping his shoulder a little too tight and glaring at him a little too hard. Sam was the one to break the silence, running in and jumping onto the bed and next to him. Bobby chuckled as he always did and shut the door behind him.

'Dean what happened?! We were all so worried, We looked in literally EVERY hospital in the state and - ' Sam asked, his eyes wide as he stared up at him.

'Sammy, kid slow down!' Dean chuckled.

'Just a little fight, you know me, tough as nails!' Dean sat up and attempted to do the best macho-pose he could do, sheilding the pain and the fear that must be so prominent in his eyes.

'Boy I don't know what you call a little fight, but in my day, a little fight was a black eye tops' Bobby walked over to the opposite side of Dean's bed, ignoring the harsh looks John was giving and inspected his face.

'Bobby, things have changed since dinosaurs walked the Earth!' Sam joked, making Bobby chuckle and Dean relax a little - maybe things won't be so bad after all?

'Dean, who's that guy?' Sam asked, his head tilted to the side like a confused puppy as he pointed towards Cas, who was still waiting patiently at the side of the room, leaving the seat for Dean's relatives.

'That's Cas Sammy' Dean looked at his Dad, who seemed to have calmed down quite a bit aswell.

'Dad, he was the one who called the ambulance. Without him I'd probably still be on that pavement.' John switched his gaze to Cas, and removed his hand from Dean's shoulder. Dean held hs breath as John walked slowly towards Cas, pushing past Bobby who was just as nervous as Dean. He would've laughed at Cas' face if he wasn't so nervous; the way he looked like a rabbit caught in headlights - Dean knew that feeling all too well.

John stopped infront of Cas, his size obviously intimidating Cas as he backed up into the wall, still staring holes into John.

'So...you're the one who helped my son?' Cas nodded slowly, unsure what the man was thinking as he stretched out a hand.

'C-Castiel. You must be his Father?' John ignored the hand and strolled towards Dean, assuming his place at the side of his bed.

'Yeah I am, thanks for helping Dean. I won't forget what you've done for us.' John placed his hand back on Deans shoulder, and Dean hoped no one noticed him wince.

'Yeah, Dean looks in bad shape, and like he said he'd probably still be where he was left without you, thanks Cas. Bobby said, offering a smile and shaking the hand that was rejected earlier by John. Cas smiled and shook back, noticing how much warmer and pleasent this man was compared to the previous one.

'Bobby, why don't you take Sam and...Carl? To go get something to eat from the canteen, I'll stay with Dean for now.' John moved to sit in Cas' vacant seat as Bobby obliged, going to open the door.

'We'll be back soon Dean, get some rest' Sam smiled, patting his brother on the shoulder before getting up and leaving the room. Cas was the last to leave, looking back at the boy in the bed and noticing how restless he was, like he didn't want to be left. He didn't want to intrude, so he too left the room, letting the door click shut behind him.

'What the hell did you do boy?' John stood up, reaching for Dean and grabbing his chin, arching it up so he could stare at Dean's face.

'I-I was just at the bar, for a few drinks...and some guys from school...' Dean trailed off, he knew his Father didn't really care - his anger wasn't with whoever put him in the hospital, it was with Dean. He sat up further in the bed, freeing his chin from John's grasp and distancing himself from him, knowing all to well what John was capable of.

'You just don't learn...do you kid?' John reached towards Dean, his hand wrapping around his throat as he glared deeper into Dean's eyes. Dean shot his hand up, grasping onto John's wrist an tugging as it became increasingly harder to breathe.

'D-don't' Dean gasped out as his free foot dug into the bed underneath him and his back pressed against the headboard.

'Is that what you said to them Dean? That's not. Good. Enough' John tightened his grip on Dean's throat, making the boy gasp a large, shallow breath.

Dean dug his nails into John's wrist and squeezed, making John loosen his grip just enough for Dean to take a breath.

'It's not - my - fault' Dean gasped out, his eyes watering. John chuckled, taking his hand away from Dean's throat as he began to pace.

'Of course it's your fault. You can't fight your own battles - so you let some waiter do it for you? You're a disappointment Dean, you always have been.' Dean watched his father as he massaged his neck which was now raw. He tried to take no notice of the venom filled words, but they sank in like knives.

'I can't trust you to do one thing Dean. ONE SIMPLE THING' Dean jumped at the sudden raise in voice, but John went on.

'I'm just glad you're not dead yet boy, Sam needs y-'

John was cut off as the door clicked open.

* * *

'So Cas, what do you wanna eat? They've got these awesome peanut butter sandwiches - well, awesome for a hospital anyway!' Sam spoke fast and walked in the exact same manner, which made Cas chuckle and look to Bobby.

'I think I might just stay outside here if that's ok? I'm not really in the mood to eat just yet...' Cas was still thinking about the way Dean looked when he left the room, and guilt flooded him as soon as the door closed. He stared at the door, debating what to do.

'Ok, just...let John say what he's gotta say. He's got a temper worse than Cujo, he's best just left...' Cas raised his eyebrows as he heard this and reluctantly agreed, not wanting to be in the firing line of John's rage. Sam and Bobby continued on their way to the canteen, leaving Cas alone with his thoughts. What would make Dean so uncomfortable to be left with his Dad? He eyed the door, wondering if he could just push his head round the door, ask John if he wants some coffee as an excuse to check on the boy. He hadn't known Dean for a long time but had already felt an attachment towards him - he didn't want anything bad to happen to h- 'ONE SIMPLE THING.'

Cas jumped at the shout coming from the room, his heart speeding up. He went against his nerves and reached for the door. He had to check on Dean.

Dean.

 **Thanks for reading guys!**

 **Please tell me what you think in the comments below - I should be updating again soon! (And hopefully things will speed up!)**


End file.
